Harry the Explosive Puppet Master
by Weasleysrule
Summary: While travelling to England to collect puppets, Akasuna no Sasori comes across an abused three year old Harry. Feeling pity for him, Sasori takes him to the Elemental Nations and with the help of Deidara make him a great Shinobi. Non-evil Harry. No yaoi


A/n: Yeah, I started another story. Don't worry; I will get back to UA at another point in time. And yes, this is another Naruto/Harry Potter crossover. I wanted to write a unique crossover, in instead of being found by Orochimaru, Naruto, or one of those stories in which someone has to bodyguard Harry, I wanted to write a story in which Harry is found by our favorite puppeteer, learns from him, and takes the teachings to heart. This story is probably the first story in which Harry is raised by an Akatsuki member. The story will be either a Harry/Fleur, Harry/Fem Haku, or Harry/Yugito, I haven't decided yet. Now, let's begin the first chapter of **Harry the Explosive Puppet Master**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Chapter 1

It was an average day in Canterbury, England. Everyone is in a good mood except for one man. Walking through a park, an average looking man was walking over to a train station, hoping to catch a ride to London.

The man was wearing a blue suit, with a white shirt underneath. He was wearing a red tie, and black shoes. The man himself was about 5'4"; he had blonde hair and green eyes and a face that was well chiseled. The man looked like a ladies' man, when he was in fact, not.

Instead of buying a ticket, the man decided that sneaking on board the train would be better. He was currently on the train to London, and he was reading a newspaper.

'Kami-sama, people actually dress like this? Ugh, I bet Deidara would laugh his ass of if he saw me dressed like this. Well, I should get to London soon, and then I can do what I came here to do. Hmm, looks like someone is about to enter the compartment.' And so the mysterious man transformed into a fly in a poof of smoke, before the compartment opened. Upon noticing that no one was there, the person who came to inspect the compartment left. As soon as he left, the man transformed back to himself.

'Baka (Idiot). I should be in London in a few minutes.' The man thought to himself.

Later, when he arrives in London, he decided to look around, until he came across an interesting site. There was a building called the Leaking Cauldron, and dozens of people were walking passed it as though they couldn't see it. Deciding to take look, he entered.

'Odd, the people in here dress differently than the others outside.'

Suddenly the man's eyes widened and a small smile appeared.

'They are what I was looking for! They will make excellent additions to my collection.' The man thought.

The man went to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, and when he encountered a brick wall, he scowled.

'Ok, based on the book I got from Leader-sama, you need a wand in order to get past this damn wall and go to Diagon Alley. Well, isn't that craptastic?' The man thought annoyed. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long, because shortly after the door leading to the back of the Leaky Caldron opened. Thinking quickly, the man transformed into a fly again. Fortunately the smoke from the transformation disappeared, before a witch came out. She pulled out her wand, and tapped some bricks in a specific order, causing the bricks to move away, and thus create an arch. If he could, the man would have raised an eyebrow, and quickly followed the witch through the passage before it closed again.

Flying into an alley, the man transformed back into himself, but instead of a business suit, he was wearing just a plain black cloak, in order to blend in more efficiently.

'After all, it could later become a problem, if someone found out about Akatsuki in any way.' The man thought, before exiting the alley. He traveled all over the place, encountering many odd and interesting shops. One such shop that caught his interest was a place called Ollivander's, a place that sold wands.

Realizing he needed money, he took sight of an unsuspecting, and rather fat wizard. He cast a quick Genjutsu (Illusion Technique) on the man, making him unknowingly go to an alley, where the mysterious man ambushed him, knocked him out, and took his wallet. He counted the money in the wallet, and found 52 Galleons.

"Thank you for being so generous." The man said to the knocked out wizard.

He exited the alley, and went straight to Ollivander's. When he got there all he saw was a desk, a chair, and many rows of wands. He approached the desk, and rang the bell there, and after a few seconds, someone with gray hair appeared. He also had deep brown eyes, and was wearing a light brown suit (A/n: I don't remember what he looks like at all, but imagine him in the movie). This man was apparently Ollivander.

"Ah, how can I help you today sir?" Ollivander asked, in a pleasant voice.

"I am here to purchase one of your wands Mr. Ollivander." The man said in a monotonic, yet heavy Japanese voice.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't just give you a wand sir. You see the wand chooses the wizard, but might I ask why you desire a wand? I do not recall ever selling you one, and I remember every wand I ever sold." Ollivander asked.

The man thought for a second before responding.

"Well, I have recently discovered the existence of wizards, and was unaware that I had any magical potential. You see, I am from another country, and it was only until recently did I discover I had any magic in me. I heard rumors on how you were an excellent wand maker, and I wish to explore this relatively unknown field." The man answered somewhat truthfully.

"Well, thank you, but I'm afraid I never got your name sir." Ollivander pointed out.

"My name is Fugaku Uchiha." The man now known as Fugaku said.

'I'm sure Itachi won't mind I'm using his dead father's name. Oh well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.'

Ollivander studied him with critical eyes, but Fugaku betrayed absolutely no emotion. Deciding that everyone has secrets, he decided to ignore it, and continue with the questions.

"Very well then sir. I will need to take your measurements, before I can begin searching for a wand. Tell me, what is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked, sounding cheerful again.

"It would be my right arm." Fugaku told him.

"Now, before we can begin Mr. Uchiha, I should let you know that most of these wands contain either a unicorn hair, a dragon heartstring, or a phoenix feather for the wand core, in order to help direct the magic. I just felt you should know about that."

Ollivander then pulled out a tape measure. It suddenly came to life, and started to measure every inch of Fugaku's body. It even measured the distance between his nostrils! Finally after several minutes, it stopped. Ollivander went to the back, and came back a few seconds later carrying a box.

"Alright Mr. Uchiha, this is Maple, with the core of a unicorn hair. It is 10 ½ inches. It is rather supple, and good with charms. Please give it a wave." Ollivander told him.

Fugaku waved it, and it sent an invisible blast that destroyed a vase on Ollivander's desk.

"No, no definitely not the right one." Ollivander said.

He went to the back and came out with another box.

"Here, Ash with a dragon heartstring. 8 ¾ inches. Very flexible and good with transfiguration."

This also proved to not work, as evidenced with the hole in Ollivander's roof. This, for some strange reason started to excite the man, and he pulled out several more boxes. None of the wands worked for Fugaku, and it only seemed to excite Ollivander even more. Finally after more than three dozen wands started to litter the floor, Ollivander got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I wonder." He mumbled, as he brought out another box.

"This Mr. Uchiha is a very rare wand. Instead of a unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, or phoenix feather, this wand has the poisonous spine of a Manticore as the wands core. This is Mediterranean Fan palm, poison of a Manticore, 10 ½ inches. Good with curses." Ollivander gave it to Fugaku, who immediately felt…warm. It felt great, as though he was back home in the desert. It was such a welcome feeling.

"I'm guessing this wand finally found its master." Ollivander said.

"That…was wonderful." Fugaku said.

"I am pleased to see that you have found such a unique wand Mr. Uchiha. I only have a few wands that have such unique cores as this one, so you should feel privileged that this one chose you." Ollivander told him.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander, for your assistance. How much for the wand?" Fugaku asked.

"12 Galleons." Ollivander answered.

Fugaku nodded, and paid the required amount. As he was leaving, Ollivander started to think, 'I believe we can expect many interesting things from you Mr. Uchiha, but whether they are good or bad, only time will tell.'

'Alright I got the wand, now what else to do? I can't exactly go to the ice cream place, since I have no taste buds. Hmm, an Apothecary, I wonder if I could make any interesting poisons with those ingredients?' And so, Fugaku went to the Apothecary. When he went in, he was impressed, and slightly disturbed on what was sold.

'Are those beetle eyes? And the rest of the Akatsuki are disturbed that I turn people into puppets.' Fugaku thought.

Fugaku saw some interesting items, such as bottles of snake venom, scorpion venom, hell venom from countless other creatures as well. Of course those were practically the only interesting things he saw. He ended up buying a bottle of scorpion poison, and that cost 15 Galleons. Deciding that was enough, he went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

A few minutes later, Fugaku is back at the Leaky Cauldron, and he spotted a couple of witches talking in a corner. Deciding to gather information, he went to a table and pretended to read a newspaper.

"Real shame about the Potter family, Matilda. Hard to believe it's been three years since Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who." A woman said to her friend.

"I agree Elizabeth. To be able to defeat You-Know-Who at such a young age is incredible. He definitely has potential to be the most powerful wizard since Merlin." The other woman, now named Matilda said.

This was starting to interest the man as he thought, 'You-Know-Who? They must be afraid to speak this person's name. That must mean he was powerful. If this 'Harry Potter' could defeat him, and supposedly at a young age, he would make a magnificent puppet!'

"Yes, he definitely has potential, but let's hope his fame won't make him as arrogant as other magical families." Elizabeth said.

"I hope not, but enough of this. Did you hear about the rumors of Fudge visiting brothels?" Matilda asked.

Fugaku felt his eye twitch as he thought, 'They go from talking about something useful, to worthless crap? Maybe I can get more information out of them?'

Deciding to get up, he approached the witches.

"Excuse me ladies, but do you mind if I ask you a question?" Fugaku asked in a kind voice.

The women looked up and blushed at how handsome he was.

"O-of course handsome. What is it?" Matilda asked with a wink.

The man had to refrain from rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, you see I am from Japan, and I couldn't help but overhear you talking about someone named Harry Potter and someone named You-Know-Who? Well, I have heard of this You-Know-Who, and I was hoping you could tell me where I can find this Harry Potter? I would like to offer my thanks to him for stopping this terrible threat." The man asked with a smile capable of melting the heart of anyone.

The women fell for it easily, and the man had just one thought, 'Suckers.'

"W-well, before we tell you, do you mind if we examine your arms real quick?" Elizabeth asked.

Raising his eyebrow, the man did as they asked. When they didn't see what they were looking for, they tried a few disillusionment charms, and when they found nothing they nodded.

"Sorry, about that, but you can never be too careful in case some of You-Know-Who's followers are after him."

"Perfectly understandable. You can never be too careful in this day and age." The man told them.

"That's right, now about Harry Potter; well I heard a rumor from a friend of mine that he lives at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, in Surrey. He can be identified with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Is there anything else we can do for you?" Matilda asked with a small, yet seductive smile.

"No thank you. I must be going, for you see I am an extremely busy man." And with that he was about to leave, until one of them called out.

"Sir, we never got your name?"

Fugaku thought, 'Hmm, be a sarcastic bastard, or hurry and get this over with? Tough choice.'

"My name is Fugaku Uchiha." He said.

"I am afraid I didn't get your names either." Fugaku said

"Oh, I'm Matilda Jones." One of them said.

"And my name is Elizabeth Matthews."

'No matter, I'm just going to forget their names later.' Fugaku thought.

"Thank you ladies. I hope we meet again." And with that, Fugaku left.

'Well, let's see…' Fugaku pulled out a map he had, and studied where Surrey was.

'Crap, that's a long distance, and I don't have enough money to take a bus. Well, if I'm capable of running from Sunagakure no Sato (Hidden Sand Village) to the border of another country in one day, then this shouldn't take too long.' And so, Fugaku went to a place where no one could see him, and he charged a strange energy into his feet. When he felt he had enough, he ran as quickly as he could. In fact, he moved so quickly that anyone without training would be unable to see him, and he made it to Surrey in just a few hours.

'Alright, I'm in Surrey, and they said that Potter lives in a place called Little Whinging?' Fugaku looked around and noticed that he was already in Little Whinging.

'Oookkk, that is a little _too _convenient.'

'Now Privet Drive….crap this map doesn't tell me where it is. The _one_ time I need Deidara and he isn't here. Perfect, just perfect.' Fugaku mumbled curses, as he once again charged the energy to his feet, and charged off into a random direction.

A few minutes later.

'Number 8… number 6… number 4. Ah ha! I finally found it!' Fugaku thought. It was nighttime when Fugaku found the place.

Deciding to cast a Genjutsu on himself, he appeared invisible to anyone who would look at him. He looked through a slightly open window, and he saw a big, beefy man, who had apparently very little neck and a large mustache.

'Is _that _supposed to be Harry Potter? I expected something less…fat.'

When the man turned around, Fugaku saw that his forehead had no scar.

'Nope not this guy. Well then where is Potter?'

After thinking this, another person showed up, this time a woman. She was a blonde, bony woman with a rather 'horsey face'. She had a very long neck, and she has big, pale eyes.

'If that is Harry Potter than I think art is a bang.' Fugaku thought annoyed.

The third person to appear was a kid about three years old. Apparently the older people were the boy's parents. They started talking, and Fugaku decided to listen in.

"Vernon, we sure are lucky to have such a beautiful son." The woman said.

The man, now named Vernon replied, "Yes, Dudley is one of a kind. Petunia, God must love our family to bless us with such a child."

Fugaku felt like gagging when he heard that.

Suddenly, there was a thump, and to Fugaku, it appeared to come from a cupboard, under the stairs.

Vernon's face contorted in rage, and he stormed over there. He opened the cupboard, and to Fugaku's shock, a little boy as old as the one named Dudley came out.

"Freak, what did I say about making noise?!" Vernon yelled.

"I-I'm sorry uncle Vernon!" The boy tried to say, but was interrupted when Vernon lifted him off the ground, apparently he was angrier than before.

"Shut up! You and the rest of your kind are all monstrosities! I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson you little freak!" Vernon yelled before punching the boy in the gut. The boy cried in pain, but that only seemed to spurn Vernon on.

Fugaku watched in shock, as the man mercilessly beat his own nephew. After a couple more moments, the boy was thrown closer to the window, but fortunately, Fugaku's illusion prevented anyone from seeing him. When the boy was closer, before he hit the floor, Fugaku noticed a scar on his forehead. It wasn't a normal scar either. This one was shaped into a lightning bolt.

'Oh, Kami-sama. _This _kid is Harry Potter?!' Fugaku thought disbelievingly.

As the beating continued, Fugaku continued his thoughts.

'If he is living with them, then either his parents abandoned him, which is very unlikely considering what I heard from those ladies, or they were killed.'

Fugaku got a sadden look on his face as he remembered how he too was an orphan, his parents getting killed in a great war. After regaining his senses, Fugaku continued his thoughts.

'If this boy was capable of defeating someone like You-Know-Who, whoever the hell that is, than under this abuse he could become very unstable and easily become capable of reaching a status as an S-ranked criminal!' He thought. It was then that he made a decision, one that would change not only the wizarding world, but the Elemental Nations as well.

Going through the front entrance, he released his Genjutsu but he still kept the appearance he used all day. He kicked the door off of its hinges, and completely scared everyone in the room.

"What the devil?! Who the bloody blazes are you?!" Vernon shouted in rage.

"My name is unimportant, but I am here on business. You see, I find the way you treat this child to be appalling. I am here to take this child away from the likes of you." Fugaku told them. He noticed that Harry was unconscious, which would make things easier for him.

"Like hell you will!" Vernon shouted. He ran as fast as his fat legs could, and swung his right hand, aiming for Fugaku's face.

Fugaku caught it with incredible ease, and squeezed very hard. Vernon fell to the ground in pain, before Fugaku spoke up.

"Like I said, I'm taking the boy with me and there is nothing you can do about it."

He went behind Vernon, and put one leg on Vernon's back as he pulled both of his arms behind him with incredible force. Vernon was screaming in agony, before there was a loud pop as his arms were dislocated.

Petunia also screamed, but it was out of fear that this _man_ was defending the freak.

"Now are you also going to interfere?" Fugaku asked.

Petunia merely ran into another room with Dudley.

"Hm, good riddance." Fugaku said. He noticed that Harry was unconscious and laying on the floor, so he picked him up, and fled the area, using a **Shunshin no Jutsu (**Body flicker Technique).

As he was running several miles by the second Fugaku was thinking, 'If this boy was supposed to be so special, than no doubt that the magic users were keeping track of him. We need to get back to the Elemental Nations before they show up and take him back.'

After a few more seconds he took a break in order to recharge the energy to his feet, before immediately resuming running.

Unfortunately before he could continue, a wizard appeared with his wand drawn.

"Hold it! Drop the boy! You're coming with me!" He said.

'Crap that was fast! I need to hurry before more of these guys show up!' Thinking quickly, Fugaku sent a string made of that odd energy, at the wizard faster than the wizard could follow. Once it connected, Fugaku pulled the energy string back, bringing the wizard with it. When he was close enough, Fugaku pulled his hand back and punched the man in the face, knocking him out. The whole thing took only a couple of seconds to accomplish. He pulled out a kunai and thrust it into the man's neck, killing him. He quickly picked up the corpse, and slung him onto his shoulder.

Fugaku then began to run off again, while silently sighing in relief for altering his body. After running for a few more minutes, he found a trash can, and inside was an empty bottle. Pulling out his wand he mumbled out '_Portus', _turning the bottle into a portkey. Now some may wonder how Fugaku knew how to cast a spell, well it was a few months ago.

_Flashback_

It was raining outside and in a forest; there were two people inside a cave. One had long blonde hair that covered his left eye. It was tied into a pony-tail on the back of his head. He had blue eyes, and was wearing a black cloak, decorated with red clouds. On his forehead, there was a headband with a plate of metal with a picture of two rocks. The headband had a slash mark running through it. On his right index finger was a ring with the kanji for blue dragon. Deciding to try and start a conversation, he suddenly asked, "Hey Sasori-danna (Master Sasori), when do you think this rain will end, un?"

His partner, wearing the exact same thing as the blonde looked up from his book, before answering.

"I don't know Deidara. It could last for awhile, so please stop talking. Leader-sama lent me one of the books he gathered back in the days he traveled to foreign continents, and this book is rather interesting." Sasori said.

Sasori had red hair, and had deep-brown eyes, and on his left thumb was a ring with the kanji for jewel. In his cloak pocket, he had a headband with the symbol of an hourglass on it. Just like his partner, his headband had a slash going through it.

"Oh really, un? What is it about un?" Deidara asked, curiously.

Sasori sighed in annoyance.

"It is about foreign people with the ability to use strange jutsu through the use of sticks called wands. It also mentions people with the ability to teleport anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds." He said.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, un." Deidara commented.

"Yes it is, and to make things better, Leader-sama has given me permission to travel to one of these continents and turn someone into a puppet. I have already read some of his books that give information on _spells_ as the jutsu are called." Sasori told him.

"Do you think there are pretty girls on other continents, un?" Deidara asked, with a perverted smirk on his face.

Sasori sighed in annoyance.

_End Flashback_

Fugaku now known as Sasori quickly grabbed the portkey, and teleported to a continent very far away, a place in which no wizard or other magical being has ever visited before. He portkeyed to the Elemental Nations.

**Elemental Nations: Kaze no Kuni **(Country of Wind).

In the vast desert of Kaze no Kuni, Sasori quickly took the luggage and placed them in a cave where he was fortunate enough to land near. Upon placing the boy, and the dead man down, he studied the extent of Harry's injuries.

'He's suffering from quite a few broken bones, and judging by the unnatural angle of his left arm, it doesn't take a genius to figure out it's broken.' As Sasori studied the injuries, someone else entered the cave.

Upon seeing someone there, the new figure pulled out a kunai, and started to mock his soon to be victim.

"What do we have here, un? Someone staying at my hiding place, un?" The man asked.

Sasori sighed in annoyance before answering, "Deidara, stop acting like a baka, and help me out here." He said as he let go of his Genjutsu to look like a businessman.

Deidara showed surprise before answering, "Sasori-danna, is that you, un?"

"No I'm Kisame, of course it's me you baka!" Sasori snapped.

Deidara grinned sheepishly before responding, "Well, you were under a henge (Transformation) so I didn't know it was you, un."

"Well apparently you still have much practice to do involving that left eye of yours. Now help me out here." Sasori ordered.

Deidara walked closer to inspect the two bodies, and his eye widened in surprise.

"Sasori-danna, I didn't know you like to turn kids into puppets, un."

His response was to get slapped in the back of the head.

"I don't. The kid is still alive, and I rescued him from his abusive relatives. The other guy I killed so I can make a puppet out of him." Sasori told him.

"Why the hell did you save the kid? If you intend to adopt the runt, then Leader-sama will probably be pissed, un." Deidara asked.

"Leader-sama can bite my shiny metal ass. But don't tell him I said that. He can't find out about the kid." Sasori told him.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't tell anyone, un?" Deidara asked.

"Well, let's see, he can help you prove your so-called art is superior to Itachi. We all know you hold a grudge against him." Sasori pointed out as Deidara scowled.

"Itachi is nothing compared to my art, un!" Deidara shouted in anger.

"Look Deidara, this kid could prove to be valuable to us. We could train him, teach him, and make him one of the most powerful Shinobi in the world. If Leader-sama finds out what the boy is capable of, then he will train him to be a mindless tool of Akatsuki. Only you and I can prevent that, and make him a force to be reckoned with. We both want an apprentice, someone we can pass down our skills and knowledge too, and this boy has marvelous potential. In fact, he could be the perfect student, if his true potential is unleashed. What do you say, Deidara? Do you want to aid me in making this boy more powerful than anyone in the world?" Sasori asked.

Deidara had a contemplative loon on his face, before answering, "Why are you so desperate to train the boy, un?"

"Because I overheard a couple of people who mentioned someone named You-Know-Who. This means they were afraid to speak this person's name. Which also means this person was extremely powerful, and feared possibly throughout the continent. They mentioned a boy named Potter Harry defeated this man, and he is supposedly an orphan. If he can defeat someone of such power then this boy, if trained properly, could become very powerful. Besides, we both talk about how we wish we had an apprentice to pass down our knowledge too. He could also help us get rid of Akatsuki, and before you respond Deidara, don't you grudgingly help the Akatsuki only because Itachi beat you in a fight?" Sasori asked.

Deidara nodded. It was true; he hated working for the Akatsuki. Sure he came to embrace the new job, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

So Deidara, will you help me?" Sasori asked again.

"(Sigh) I better not regret this, but yeah I'll help you, un." Deidara said.

"Excellent, now Deidara, I have a task for you. I want you to go out and gather some herbs to help the boy with his injuries, apparently his uncle attacked him." Sasori told him.

Deidara nodded and left.

'Kid, you had better not prove to be a mistake.' Sasori thought.

As he was waiting, Sasori experimented with his wand. Thanks to the books Leader-sama lent to Sasori, he knew many spells, by studying them constantly. All Sasori lacked was practice. Sasori actually got the hang of the wand rather quickly. He used some charms on the wand, and discovered what he had feared. There was a tracking charm on the wand, along with others that told the Ministry of Magic that someone was using dark magic. Deciding that the tracking charm was the most problematic, he tried and barely succeeded in removing the charm. After he was done with his wand, he examined the corpse of the wizard he killed.

'Hmm, judging by the lack of muscle he has, I'm guessing he relied on the wand too much. Are all wizards like this? So lazy they need to use magic to get the most simple of jobs done?' Sasori thought.

After finishing his thoughts, he sealed the corpse into a scroll he had, promising himself to further examine the corpse when Harry wasn't around.

About an hour later, Deidara returned with plenty of herbs that _mysteriously disappeared_ from Sunagakure (Hidden Sand).

"Good work Deidara. Now, time to treat this boy's wounds." And so Sasori began treating Harry's wounds. It took awhile, but eventually his wounds were treated.

"Now Sasori-danna, maybe you can tell me why this kid was in that condition when you brought him here, un?" Deidara asked as he looked over at Sasori.

Sighing, Sasori told Deidara about everything he saw, including how his uncle mercilessly beat Harry. By the time Sasori was finished, Deidara looked furious.

"What kind of a sick bastard treats a kid like that?! I swear, this kid is treated like most jinchuuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) un!" Deidara shouted.

"Deidara shut it! Are you trying to alert enemy Shinobi to our location?!" Sasori hissed.

"Sorry Sasori-danna, un." Deidara apologized.

"(Sigh) Forget about it. Look, the kid is still unconscious, so tell me, can you replicate your kekkei genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit) into him?" Sasori asked.

Deidara went wide-eyed before looking at Sasori skeptically.

"Are you insane, un? You know that my kekkei genkai was a mistake due to some idiot who couldn't understand seals, un. I could replicate the seals, but it would put the kid in unimaginable pain, un. We would basically be altering his DNA, un!" Deidara hissed.

"Like I haven't already figured that out. Look, the kid could probably take pain, based on what I've seen, and if we are going to pass on our knowledge, then you will need to perform the technique." Sasori told him.

"Alright fine, but I will only do it when he is older, un. When he is seven years old, I will use it, un." Deidara said sternly.

"So I get four extra years to teach him _my_ art?" Sasori said.

"How many times, do I have to tell you Sasori-danna, un? Puppetry is not art, un. Art lasts only for a short time, and then with a climactic ending, it disappears, but it lives on in the memory of others, un." Deidara said.

"That is where you are wrong. Art lasts forever, it never disappears. It remains in the hearts of people for all time." Sasori argued.

As they began arguing about art, Harry started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw two people arguing. When he woke up fully, he scurried to a corner and hid there, hoping they wouldn't see him.

They noticed him, and when Deidara looked at him, he tried to smile and look nice, but when you're an S-rank killer who has the power to cause mass destruction, then the smile can look scary.

"Hi kid, un." Deidara greeted, but that only seemed to scare Harry even more. Frowning mentally, Deidara thought, 'I can't look _that_ scary.'

"Deidara, you baka, he is from another continent, where they speak a language called English. You are speaking Japanese. Leave things to me, I have learned to speak many different languages in my lifetime." Sasori pointed out.

'Show off.' Deidara thought.

"_Boy can you understand me?"_ Sasori asked in English.

"_Y-yes._ _You're not going to hurt me are you?" _ Harry asked in fear.

"_No we are not going to hurt you."_ Sasori said.

Deidara while watching was wondering, 'They better not be talking about me.'

"_Are you going to send me back to my uncle?" _Harry asked fearfully.

"_No we won't. I actually took you away from that place when I saw you were abused. My friend and I would like to make you our apprentice, and give you a better life. What do you say? Would you like to learn from us, and live a better life?" _Sasori asked.

Harry was shocked. These people who he didn't even know for less than three minutes wanted to help him? But he was suspicious, as to why they wanted to help him.

"_Why would you want to help me? No one has ever cared about me before_." He asked.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, and then answered honestly.

"_Well, when I saw you getting abused, I could tell you had great potential to be strong, and my friend and I want to help you unlock this potential. Besides, if I was lying, why would I save you from your uncle? So again, I ask you, would you like to be our apprentice?"_ He asked again.

Harry couldn't answer for a moment, he was way too shocked. First he gets attacked by his uncle and loses conscious, than he wakes up and meets two people who want to help him. It was obvious what his answer would be.

"_Yes, please make me your apprentice." _ Harry said.

Sasori was pleased with Harry's answer, and did something that surprised both himself and Deidara. He patted Harry's head.

"_Now why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Sasori_." Sasori told him.

"_My name is Harry Potter. Who is she?"_ Harry asked, pointing towards Deidara.

Sasori actually laughed before answering, "_We call_ him_ Deidara."_

"_Now Harry, there are some things you need to know about before we begin your training. The first is that you are no longer in England. You are instead in the Elemental Nations, and instead of speaking English, most speak Japanese, so I will aid you in learning Japanese. And you must obey each and every order we give you. If you complain about the training in any way, shape, or form then we will stop training you period. If you disobey us then your training will be even more difficult. Do you understand?" _Sasori asked.

Harry was nervous, but he didn't want to seem weak so he accepted.

Sasori nodded, pleased and then responded, "_Good, now you're training will begin once you are fully healed. Until then do not do anything that could hurt you. Since, you will be unable to perform physical exercises, Deidara and I will teach you basic math, science, history, Japanese, and many other subjects, starting tomorrow. Each subject will be taught for one hour. Once your arm is healed, then you will perform physical exercises as well. Do you understand?_"

"_Yes Sasori_." Harry replied.

"_Oh, and whenever we teach you, you are to refer to us as Deidara-sensei and Sasori-sensei. Failure to do so will result in increased physical exercises_." Sasori told him.

Harry nodded.

"Hey, Sasori-danna, what do you think the magic users are doing now that the boy is gone?" Deidara asked suddenly.

Sasori thought and then responded, "Well, there probably acting like chickens with their heads cut off."

Back in England

True to what Sasori said, everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was one of the most intelligent wizards in the world. He had discovered things that most people could never have discovered. He defeated one of the greatest Dark Lords in history, and he held many political positions. Hell, he was even offered the position of Minister of Magic several times. But there were still some problems even he couldn't solve. One of these problems was the disappearance of the hero Harry Potter.

He was woken from a lovely sleep, when several alarms suddenly blared to life in his office in Hogwarts.

When he went to investigate the device used to monitor Harry's condition, it said that he was missing! The device used, was meant to monitor Harry's health, and it often told Dumbledore that he was in poor health. Sure Dumbledore _could_ have helped Harry, but in his opinion, it would help toughen Harry up since he would be experiencing much pain in the future. Now, with Harry missing, some of his plans could be foiled, and he didn't want that.

Dumbledore used everything he had to find Harry, and hopefully bring the boy back under his control. His attempts were foiled because the Elemental Nations were under a powerful Genjutsu created by the Suigetsu Sennin (Sage of the Water Moon) himself. No wizard no matter how powerful could ever hope to break the Genjutsu that hid the Elemental Nations from other civilizations.

After using his devices, Dumbledore quickly summoned as many owls as he could, and sent them out to find Harry, not knowing his attempts would be in vain.

As he sat down, he began to massage his temple.

'I must find the boy. I need to get him back under my control!' And so he began to rant in his mind, but let's get back to the important people.

In the Elemental Nations

Harry was in the cave eating some vegetables that Deidara stole from Suna. While he was eating, Deidara and Sasori were talking

"Alright Sasori-danna, what is the schedule going to be for the kid, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Well, I figured that since he will probably learn my art first, that I teach him science, math, and Japanese. You can teach him history, medicine, and geography. Each subject will be taught for one hour and as for physical exercises, well once his arm is healed, he should do 10 sit ups, 10 pushups, and run around the cave ten times every day. Also once he is five, we will start helping him harness his chakra, and help him with chakra control." Sasori told him.

"The kid is only three years old, so are you hoping this will kill him, un?" Deidara asked, thinking Sasori had gone insane.

"No, but he should start extensive training as soon as he can. He will have no hope of surviving if we go easy on him." Sasori explained.

"And one more question, un. Why do you teach him Japanese, un? Am I not good enough, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Deidara, the last thing we need is another person who has to say 'un', in every sentence." Sasori told him, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not that bad, un." Deidara told him while looking indignant.

"In that case you obviously don't listen to yourself."

"Well, at least I don't talk like a damn robot, un." Deidara pointed out.

"I'm lucky to be able to talk at all! In case you forgot Deidara, I turned my entire body into a puppet! Even my vocal cords! How I'm able to talk, even I don't know!" Sasori snapped.

"Ok ok calm down, un. Geez, your acting crazier than Hidan, and that's saying something, un." Deidara told him.

Sasori started to calm down when Deidara asked another question.

"So when do we start teaching the kid, un?"

"Wow, a non dumb question. We start tomorrow morning." Sasori told him.

"Sounds good, un. Now how are we going to hide the kid from the rest of the Akatsuki, un? Not to mention if Orochimaru finds out we would be royally screwed, and Leader-sama would be beyond pissed if the snake got the kid, un." Deidara pointed out.

Sasori sighed. Deidara was right. If Orochimaru got Harry than Leader-sama would be outraged, and even if the snake didn't get the kid, than Leader-sama would still be pissed if he found out two of his subordinates were keeping the boy a secret.

"I don't know, but we just have to try and protect the kid, and teach him as quickly as we can. We need to make him at least an A-rank nin, by the time he's eleven. That would make him capable of dealing with most threats, but he would still be weaker than Akatsuki, and Orochimaru. After all, Akatsuki is filled with S-rank missing-nin. And Orochimaru is one of the legendary Sannin (Three Ninja). For now, we need to hope the Akatsuki will focus its attention on Orochimaru and the Jinchuuriki, and that will hopefully make them overlook Harry." Sasori explained.

"Why do I get the feeling this whole thing will be a pain in the ass, un?" Deidara asked as he massaged his temple.

"Quit complaining. You should be grateful that he will learn your art, and help you get rid of Itachi." Sasori told him, annoyed.

That brought a small smile to Deidara's face as he couldn't wait to show his art was superior to Itachi's Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye).

"However with your level of intelligence, I have a feeling that Harry will do the planning for you." Sasori pointed out with a smirk.

That turned Deidara's smirk into a scowl, and he had to restrain himself from attempting to strangle Sasori.

"Anyway, back to important matters. Leader-sama isn't expecting me to come back from my little vacation for another month. So that gives us one month to prepare Harry to take care of himself while we are on missions. So this is what I believe we should do. Starting tomorrow we teach Harry, and when the time comes for me to 'return', we will both be going on missions together. So the day before we leave to perform our next mission, while I am teaching Harry, you will head off to Suna and gather various items, such as food, medicine, a sleeping bag, and most importantly water. They should last him until we come back." Sasori explained.

"Well, since we're in a desert, the water in Suna is bound to be expensive, un." Deidara mentioned.

Sasori looked at him with a blank look on his face as he answered, "Deidara… we are S-rank criminals, known for killing and causing mass destruction. What makes you think you are buying? You are stealing because that idiot Kakuzu will be a bitch about it and possibly have a heart attack if he were to find out how much money we spent. Granted that's unimportant because he has numerous hearts, but my point still stands."

"Well, yeah you have a point, un. Now we better get some sleep, since we have a big day tomorrow, un." Deidara said.

Sasori agreed, tomorrow would be a very busy day.

The Next Day

"_Now Harry, since you have finished breakfast, we will begin your lessons. Your first lesson will be on the study of the Japanese language, so you can properly understand what everyone is saying. And remember, no complaining_." Sasori warned a tired Harry.

Harry had been awaken an hour ago, and breakfast was simple fruit and vegetables to help him. They were currently sitting in the cave, with Sasori about to begin the first lesson.

"_Yes Sasori-sensei_."

"_Good, now let's begin_." Sasori said.

End Chapter

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this. It certainly took awhile to complete. The next chapter will be a time skip of a year or two. And for those wondering, Deidara and Sasori will both be against the Akatsuki, because they don't like working for it. I know I surprised many of you by having Deidara help Harry also, so I will explain. You see, I figured that if Sasori hid Harry from Deidara, it could make it harder for me to write the story, so I gave Deidara a reason to want to help Harry.

As for the Suigetsu Sennin, well I believe that if the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths) created all Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques), than another Sennin would have created all Genjutsu. So this new Sennin will stay, and possible play a bigger part in the future.

And if anyone thinks the training schedule is too tough for Harry, well they're trying to make Harry as powerful as he can be, as quickly as they can. Besides, his lessons and exercises will be getting longer as time passes. And for those thinking it was a bit rushed with Sasori taking Harry in, well I wanted to make it as believable as I could, and I hope I accomplished that. I am still thinking about who Harry will be paired with, but hopefully I will decide soon. I do not know when the next chapter will be posted but I hope it will be soon. Also some bad news. The bad news is I do not know if all chapters will be as long as this one, but I will try. I thank you all for taking time to read my story, and I hope you all like it.

Goodbye for now, and hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
